Another Future
by vegetasei's prince
Summary: This is what happened in the mirai time line most dbz characters included
1. Chapter 1

A/N here we go, another story. I hope you like, stand by for regular updates

Chapter 1

On mount Poaz sat an 8 year old boy doing his studies. He didn't have any assignments due, nor any actual homework due, but he worked anyway. In fact he was two years ahead of anyone his age. To Gohan Son doing schoolwork was boring, especially since he was home-schooled. This meant he had no friends and usually played in the forest; the animals seem to like him. All except for that mean old dinosaur to the west. He'd chase Gohan for as long as it took Gohan to run away. The mean dinosaur reminded him of how mean Mr Piccolo was, but all that was past. Gohan didn't like fighting but he had known it was necessary for him to learn how.

Gohan did his homework for one reason. Since Daddy had to go away, Mommy was determined to make Gohan a good student. She wanted him to be the best he could so that he could grow up and live comfortably and take care of his family. Mommy was real strict about him raising a good family and he was not going to disappoint her. He worked hard every day for the last 3 months – twice as hard as usual. That was when Daddy had to go away and when Mommy started crying. It was also when he had firmly decided he would keep Mommy happy by working hard.

When Gohan sat at his desk like this, he was happiest. He enjoyed the silence in the forest, he enjoyed the smells and sounds from the kitchen, but most of all he liked the fact that he could feel all his friends nearby. He could always feel them in order of how strong they were, but if he thought about it hard enough he could single out any of them. There was mean old Vegeta, the strongest, he decided to stay on Earth. Mommy had said it was a midlife crisis and he couldn't decide what to do now that Frieza was dead. Then there was Mr Piccolo, he was like a father to Gohan. Then uncle Krillen – Daddy's best friend – with whom he had become good friends with on the trip to Namek. It was hard for Gohan to see him. A lot reminded Gohan about his Daddy, but he didn't mind, he just wished it didn't hurt so much. He could feel Yamcha and all the other guys but they had little significance to him. He felt for another power, one he hadn't seen or heard from in 5 months.

Bulma was right next to Vegeta; his big power level was like a blanket covering her very small power. Just the thought of her brought back many happy memories of Namek.

He sat like this, his chair slightly off the ground and leant back, feeling out old friends and thinking about them. It was calming knowing where they all were. Suddenly he felt a flicker of a very high power. The power was so strong that it knocked him out of his seat and made him feel funny. He'd only felt this power once. It couldn't be though… Could it? He felt it was impossible. It couldn't be. After all the planet blew up, right?

The last time he felt a power this big… was on Namek. His daddy and Frieza had been fighting. Gohan never did get the chance to find out which of the two was stronger. Their power was so high, that trying to feel it, you'd get light-headed and need to take a seat. So when Namek exploded he assumed neither of them had survived. But this power – it gave him that same woozy feeling as the one on Namek had.

He wasn't certain. Was it friend, or foe? He didn't have the time to think it over. He knew he should stay on the safe side, so he leaned forward and scrawled a quick note saying where he'd gone to. He ran to his cupboard and opened his bottom draw. He took out a familiar outfit, one he hadn't worn since the last time he saw daddy; the blue spandex and saiyan armour Vegeta had given them on Namek. He dressed quickly and flew out his window to where he'd felt the power. On the way there, Gohan had two major feelings and thoughts running through his mind. Happiness and a hope that it might be daddy and absolute dread and fear, that Frieza may have just survived and was coming to hurt them all.

When Gohan landed he was greeted by Mr Piccolo, looking as serious as ever, and Krillen, standing unusually still. Finally, he spoke to them. "Hey Mr Piccolo. Hey Krillen."

"Hey kid," Mr Piccolo replied.

"Hey Gohan, you're getting big; almost as tall as me." Krillen said jokingly.

Gohan didn't reply. There was only one answer he really wanted. "Mr Piccolo, is that daddy or Frieza?"

Just then, Vegeta landed. He was fully dressed in his saiyan armour and still treated them as if they were inferior to him. Behind him, though closer to Gohan, Yamcha and Chiaotsu landed. Bulma arrived in a jet too, though that seemed to annoy Vegeta.

"Mr Piccolo, is it daddy or that mean lizard?"

"Of course it's the lizard you idiot!" Vegeta said. "You, woman, get rid of that infernal craft. Do you want him to see us?!"

Bulma quickly capsuled the jet and Yamcha decided he would fly her around if need be. The Z-fighters stood closer together as they felt the energy coming closer.

"Spread out. If we are further apart he's less likely to find us. We'll attack from the shadows," Vegeta commanded.

The Z-fighters immediately scattered and stood in pairs all in a circle facing the spot where the craft would land. One last order from Vegeta was all they heard and then complete silence.

"Supress your energy," Vegeta ordered. "When I start powering up, put all your energy into one attack."

They all stood quickly waiting, it was a good thing they chose silence. None of them would be able to hear each other over the loud sound of their own hearts beating. The steady thud-thud was good. The steady rhythm kept them ready. The steady thud-thud which only Gohan's ears could pick up meant they were all still alive.

The ship was huge. It made Capsule Corp look like an anthill. It could easily fit 500 000 people at half capacity. It had the same black and yellow trim on off-white paint that Frieza's ships had. Though it wasn't really paint, to Gohan it felt more sinister; like the ship itself was evil. It made one final rotation and slowly descended. When it touched down, the airlocks released and a loud hiss signalled the pressure difference regulating. A little white smoke came out as the door opened. The door was a long strip of the ship and when opened, became the longest runway. Two figures stood atop the walkway, the smoke still obscuring their identities. The smoke cleared slowly and both figures stood tall. As the two figures slowly descended the walkway, one of their identities was revealed – Frieza.

"Of course they would hide on a back-water scum planet like this," Frieza sneered. "I will annihilate each and every one of those monkeys!"

"Now!" Vegeta screamed.

Simultaneously the Z-fighters took a deep breath. Their motion was perfectly synchronised, each heartbeat perfectly in tune. As they let out that breath, each let loose his own battle cry…

"Galick Gun!"

"Masenko-ha!"

"Kamehameha!"

All six beams of light shot straight for Frieza and his companion. No drop of energy was left out. The Z-fighters poured their entire being into it. When it made contact, the dust rose and covered the battlefield. Each fighter slowly stopped their attack before it started tapping into their life forces. Slowly, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta let up and every one stood still in hiding, waiting to see what had happened. Slowly the dust cleared, but the two figures still stood, slightly more annoyed.

"Honestly, what a warm welcome. I hope that isn't all you had," said Frieza. "See what I mean father! This is how they greet King Cold and his son!"

"Yes, they do deserve death. Have your fun and let's go," King Cold said sounding bored.

"They nearly killed me and you're being so flippant?" Frieza said.

"Don't look so incredulous. It worries me that you were nearly killed by weaklings," sneered King Cold.

Slightly embarrassed, Frieza stepped forward and started tapping his scouter, looking for any threats, but found none as the Z-fighters hid their energy. "This thing must be broken again."

"Honestly, I don't see why you couldn't just blow it up from space," King Cold muttered.

Vegeta stepped forward, "Shut up Frieza! Now I will finally kill you."

Frieza was taken aback. "B-but…I…K-killed you… On Namek," he stuttered.

"Oh Frieza, are you losing your mind?" King Cold asked.

"Shut up! I can easily kill you." Frieza replied to Vegeta.

"Not easily Frieza. I'm a super saiyan. We're immortal." Vegeta said.

Frieza replied mockingly, "Not this again. You tried the same thing on Namek."

"Ah yes… But here I am to prove you wrong," Vegeta replied.

Frieza fixed Vegeta with a deadly stare and screamed, "Arrgh! You die! Death Beam!"

Time seemed to slow down; Vegeta could see the energy slowly approaching him. He saw it would hit him in that exact spot. He knew he would not survive, but he could not move. He simply stood and watched and just before it hit, the Death Beam suddenly veered off course and Vegeta's view of Frieza was obscured. He recognised the hair, but the clothes were new. "K…K…Kakkarot! This cannot be… You have to… You must be… The legendary super saiyan… How did you move so fast?" He said in utter astonishment.

Goku didn't even spare Vegeta a glance. He took two deep breaths and started talking. "I thought I finished you off on Namek. I knew I could never be certain, but when the planet exploded. I thought you were done for. I won't let up this time," he said.

"No!... You!" Frieza replied.

Goku's energy slowly started to rise until it matched Frieza's and then it continued climbing. With a final flourish, his eyes went teal and his hair rose and became blonde. His expression was extremely stern and it was as if he couldn't see his friends. He powered up an energy ball and threw it at King Cold and Frieza. The ball hit, but Frieza had dodged in time. King Cold, however, was not so lucky. Frieza threw two Death Disks at Goku, who simply dodged them a few seconds before they hit. He rose to the sky as they came toward him again. Before they hit, Goku threw out his aura wildly and raised his energy more. The disks dissipated on impact with his aura.

Goku rose from the ground so Frieza was below then put his hands behind his back, bent in his usual stance and started to gather the latent energy in his body.

"KA…ME…HA..ME… – "

"Goku, don't be a fool! You're in the air, Frieza is on the ground. The Earth is behind him. GOKU! You'll kill us all!" Krillen pleaded.

"The power has driven him mad!" Piccolo said.

"They… Said this… Could… Would happen… The legendary saiyan would come forth and destroy everything. This is it... This is the end." Vegeta said.

During all their screams and panicking, Goku remained oblivious to it. Just before saying the last bit and releasing his energy ball, He disappeared totally. Not only did he physically disappear, but his energy signal seemed to be gone. Moments later he appeared with his hands to the sky. He was crouched at Frieza's feet and released all the built up energy.

"–HAAA!"

The light was blinding but Frieza's fading energy signal told them he was finally dead. When the light faded, Goku stood and surveyed the area. Slowly, he lowered his energy and went back to his basic form.

All that was left of Frieza was his lizard feet and the tip of his tail. Before saying a word to anyone he walked onto the ship and put all of Frieza onto the ship. He flew don't below it and threw it into the sun.

From the dark, Gohan Son was speechless. Safely under a tree he had a full view of what had just happened. It was the total opposite of Namek. His daddy had full control and it was all over in less than 5 minutes. On Namek the fight had lasted for hours, and Gohan had left before his daddy fought as a super saiyan.

The question though, was, was that really his daddy or was mean old Vegeta right? Was he the legendary super saiyan, who could destroy everything and everyone in his path? Gohan knew what he was about to do could either get him killed or make him happy, but he knew something had to be done.

He walked toward Goku, slow at first, but with each step he became surer about his chosen path. His steps sped up and soon he was running. "Daddy!" He screamed.

Gohan didn't care about acting strong anymore. He didn't have to be tough. He didn't even care if Vegeta laughed at him. He cried for the first time since losing his daddy. And as the tears fell his footsteps became less certain, though he tripped he never slowed down or completely stopped.

A/N id like to hear your thoughts on the idea so far…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi again everyone. I want to apologise for the late updates… I had exams (I'm south African) and my laptop crashed… Anyway, to the story… I have started using a new format of writing. I hope you enjoy and that you keep reading and reviewing honestly…

To any onlooker it would be a strange sight. All those adults standing looking flustered while one child ran with tears flowing down his cheeks. But to Gohan it was the best thing which could have happened. He felt as though someone out there had heard his prayer and had returned his father to him. Slowly the Z-Fighters lowered their guard, and started to feel the effects of their attacks. Vegeta knew it was pointless to say but he had to anyway

"You fool! He may have no control over who he is. That's what the legend said about super-saiyans"

Nobody replied their minds were having trouble making even the simplest connections and even breathing was a stretch for them. The highest power level they had ever felt was Goku's and if they had to put a number on it they'd say 10 000. Just now though Goku's power level was higher than any of them had ever felt. Billions didn't even sound right. Gohan stopped in front of his father and looked at him. All his fear and sadness disappeared and Gohan jumped up and hugged his father and refused to let go….

They stood like that for a while; Goku finally comforting his son. Slowly his friends shook off their shocked expressions and walked towards their friend. Krillen went closer than any other dared. They were still all slightly scared which kept them from getting too close, but Goku and Krillen had been friends since they were 12. Goku had even brought him back from the dead a few times. Though he wasn't too proud of dying so many times.

The laughter and smiles came more naturally as the seconds stretched into minutes. After they all exchanged pleasantries, Yamcha asked the question they had all been dying to hear.

"Goku, how did you get here so fast? One minute we saw Frieza and we were scared to death then you appeared and saved us all. Where did you land your spaceship? Where did you get one?"

"Well where do I start…? To tell the truth, it's still flying toward earth right now…"

"You clown! You can't possibly travel through space. Even your super saiyan aura couldn't keep you alive longer than 30 seconds. "

"Vegeta, I didn't fly here. I sort of ran; it's called the instant transmission technique. And it allows me to move anywhere in the universe as long as I can sense someone's energy. Hmm how can I prove it to you? Wait here…"

Goku set Gohan down and took a few steps back so that no-one would be touching him. He put two fingers to his forehead and his face was set with concentration. His body flickered for less than a second and he was gone. Not even piccolo could maintain his stoic expression. They were all shocked into silence, but it didn't last long. Goku appeared back less than a second later and he was wearing sunglasses they all only saw on one old pervert.

Elsewhere

"Darn it turtle, they were just on my face! How do I watch my aerobics without my sunglasses! I'm blind!"

"Uh, master, you shouldn't watch that…"

Back to main scene

Instantly they all recognized the old perverts' glasses and after Goku explained the instant transmission technique a few times they finally decided to stop questioning how it could possibly work. It was Goku after all and with him anything was possible. They could have spoken for hours about the last three months but they all knew there was a new danger to face… one they feared not even Goku would be able to withstand : Chi-Chi… And Krillen was first to point this out

"Well see you Goku… that is uh… if you return alive…"

"What do you mean Krillen?"

"Well it has been three months. And you have a lovely wife to return to."

Everyone caught on after that and they really felt bad for Goku… even Vegeta stopped his snide remarks. He knew how that woman could get. So they said they goodbyes but just before they left Bulma announced a gathering at the Capsule Corp. compound in 3 days.

Goku and his son flew home in complete silence, neither one knowing what to say but dreading their return.

"Uh…, daddy, do you think mom will kill us?"

"I know she can get scary Gohan but she means well."

"I'm more scared of mom than Frieza"

And so they returned to silence flying at a constant pace. They flew even though Goku could get them there in a second. They flew because it was the normal thing to do.

Home

Chi-Chi stood in front of the sink washing dishes. It had been a hard three months on Gohan and her and the lines in her face showed it. She felt it was unfair that she had to constantly lose her Goku while everyone else got to come back. She could still remember how the dragon couldn't even say if he was alive or dead.

At first all she could do was cry, but she started burying herself in housework and garden work. For a time it helped and the tears stopped but then she had to do all the things Goku usually did. Financially it put a strain on her as well, in the past they made due with Goku's tournament winnings, but that never lasted long with two saiyans to feed. Her father helped occasionally but she needed her independence. Besides it was hard enough for him to live off his pension by himself. Gohan wanted to help but she refused to let him do anything, she wasn't prepared to lose another person who was her whole world. She made Gohan study hard every day; she wanted to ensure he had a good future away from any form of fighting. She wanted her little boy to be safe.

She let her mind wander like this while she did chores. It saved her from a lot of heartache… She decided Gohan needed a snack and she made him his favourite sandwich with a glass of milk and she slowly made her way to Gohan's room. She opened the door and announced her arrival

"Gohan, Hone-"

For a split second Chi-Chi froze. Her heart stopped beating and she forgot how to breathe. Then with a sharp intake of breathe she screamed with all her might and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Her tears flowed freely and without being stopped. She considered the possibility of Gohan being taken by Vegeta or piccolo… or worse, Gohan simply leaving her all alone. She spent twenty minutes like that, but saner heads prevail. She considered that maybe he simply needed a break in the wild and she waited for another half hour for him. When the time had passed she realised he wasn't coming back… not now not ever. And she was alone…

The last thing she did before succumbing to her tears was moving to the living room to sit and wait by the door.

Goku and Gohan landed softly near their house, they walked up to the door in silence and Gohan first looking up at his father for approval and when receiving a nod ran inside smiling

"Mom he's back! It's Daddy!"

Krillen, Yamcha and Tien returned to Kame Island. They had spent the last three months training vigorously when they realised they were the earth's last hope. They would spend the days waiting for the party then after it they would return to training….they had realised that at any point they would be the last to possibly rely on. It was no longer acceptable to just hope Goku would be strong enough… Frieza had opened their eyes to that fact. At any point their saviour could just die… it was a savage thought which hurt them relentlessly…

If push came to shove, it was their duty to lay down their lives for the earthlings.

Vegeta had a hard time accepting what had happened on Namek and it was even harder to accept the clown had just disappeared. He was a disgrace to saiyans everywhere, and he was the legend come true.

How a third class warrior could do it was beyond him. He had worked his entire life toward it and he was stronger than Kakkarot. It was only on Namek just before he died that he realised how out of his league he was. And when he had been wished back and he was wanted to ask him about the secret to becoming a super saiyan he discovered the clown was missing in action. All in all, for Vegeta it was what the earthlings would describe as "Sucking". Even that shocked him… he felt like he was becoming a disgrace to his father and people. He, the crown prince of Vegetasei, making reference to an earthling saying. He was developing emotions to the blue haired woman, but that didn't last long... her last words to him before Kakkarot had arrived back scared him to his core and he was prepared to leave. Maybe things would be alright. Maybe he could be forgiven if he held on to his pride and trained vigorously enough.

The fact that Gohan hadn't in fact abandoned her would have been enough. Though his words never hit fully, what truly took the wind out of her was the moment the door swung open revealing her oddly dressed husband…

At first she said nothing, what could she say… there were no words to describe the joy which overtook her. Just seeing Goku took all the hurt and pain and made it vanish… slowly she got up from the floor she walked painstakingly, step by step toward Goku… He held his arms open. He knew there were no words he could say that would reach Chi-Chi right now so he opted for a hug instead.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta, it took her awhile longer to fly back on a plane. He refused to take her back and was so distant lately.

"Hey Mr don't think you scare me. We still have to talk about what I said earlier. Surely it happens to saiyans too."

"Hmmm."

"Vegeta what's wrong, you usually act like this but now you won't touch me and you don't even look at me. I'm still me…"

Vegeta didn't reply, he was in shock. Too much had happened and he just needed time to process the day's events. The most significant event being what happened just before he felt the high power.

Chi-Chi had made it all the way in front of Goku, but she was still hesitant to believe he was really there. Slowly she lifted her hands to grasp the front of what he was wearing; she wanted physical proof he was real. Her hands made contact with the fabric and she grasped on for dear life. All the worry and pain she had hid finally overcame her and all she could say was

"Oh Goku!"

Before she burst into tears again, Goku responded by pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. It had been a hard three months on both of them and they needed the contact.

"I know honey…"

Three months had passed since Goku's return. There were smiles and laughter and everyone was happy once more. It was an easy adjustment to make, and by the time goku arrived at the party it was as if he had never left.

In the three months Vegeta and Bulma became closer and so did Goku and Vegeta. Friendship and love bloomed equally; Vegeta was still distant but he was no longer a sadistic killer. It was an adjustment for the earthlings, as they no longer had to fear him, but it was one they could comfortably make.

It became second nature to suddenly have an orange-clad saiyan appear in front of you and it bothered no one… except one raven-haired woman.

"Goku Son! How many times do I have to tell you, there will be no instant transmission in my house?"

"Uh... Chi-Chi, I don't know, was that one of those questions I don't have to answer because you're just saying it to get your point across? "

"Yes Goku! And they're called rhetorical questions. Honestly even Gohan knows that."

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

The son family was getting ready for another Capsule Corp gathering. It had been almost impossible to separate them at all in the two months since Goku's return. Gohan and Chi-Chi clung to Goku to ensure he would not leave them once more. They had settled down again and were once more comfortable around each other. Gohan no longer felt any compulsion to follow his father everywhere. Chi-Chi was being less clingy too, and proof of that was her giving Goku the all clear to train at full potential again.

Goku was secretly thrilled by all this. Being apart drove it home just how much they loved one another and he too tried to enjoy every waking moment in his family's presence. Now though Goku couldn't take the waiting anymore, he was anxious to get going…

"Chi-Chi, can we leave yet?"

Bulma claimed she had a big announcement to make and though everyone already knew what it was from her size, they decided to let her have her moment. Goku continued wearing his orange gi at all times, while Gohan started wearing the purple he got from Piccolo. Goku sat with his chin on his hands clearly bored, while his wife fussed over their son.

"Hold on Goku, Gohan needs to change out of that outfit. Honestly you boys need to realise that a fight won't suddenly break out at Bulma's. "

"But Chi-Chi, what if we wanna spar?"

"It's Bulma's day, don't you dare go off to spar with that Vegeta."

"Alright… But can we go now."

So the next twenty minutes was spent, until Chi-Chi finally gave in to Goku and Gohan's Fashion choice. They would be picking up Krillen and master Roshi on their way to Capsule Corp. Tien and Chiaotzu would be flying and Yamcha wanted to show off his new car. Goku would be taking everyone else via Instant Transmission.

Chi-Chi didn't like travelling that way but it meant they didn't have to get a car; though even if they did get one they would probably have to wait for Gohan to learn to drive. Kami knew that wasn't one of Goku's strong points. Or Piccolo's…

* * *

Things in the Briefs household however weren't as friendly; Bulma and Vegeta stood facing one another in the middle of an argument. How one could call it an argument, Bulma didn't know as all Vegeta did was grunt in response, but then again, what else could she call it?

"Dammit Vegeta, aren't you at least going to pretend to be interested in having our friends over and telling them about this child."

"Hn."

Bulma had enough of that, with one firm movement she slapped him and with the dirtiest look she could muster said,

"Want to try responding again?"

Biting back snide remarks Vegeta decided it might just be best to answer this woman. He would submit to her now, but damned if anyone else found out about this change in him. He could already hear the clown making him a laughing stock.

"I will attend this gathering of human's woman. I suppose they do need to learn whose next in line to kneel to."

Knowing that was the most she would get out of him, she didn't press him any further. He would always be a proud saiyans, but for the most part she did think he cared…

"Thank you Vegeta, it means a lot to me and I'll make sure you know how much."

Those were the last words said on the subject as Bulma left Vegeta to his thoughts so she could check on everything one last time.

* * *

Everything was set up perfectly, Bulma had to thank her mother for helping her with the decorating and catering… after all it wasn't easy cooking for 3 saiyans, and lately her appetite seemed to be on par with Vegeta's. All in all it was a good thing the Briefs family was rich, with Bulma's weird cravings, shopping sprees, parties and feeding a saiyan…

"Mom, everything looks perfect. It'll be good to see everyone again!"

"Thank you dear. When will your little friends get here?"

"Soon I hope. I miss Chi-Chi and Goku, this is the first time we'll be hanging out since he came back."

Everyone arrived safely but as usual Goku was the last to get there. Yamcha constantly went on about his new car to anyone who would listen. All in all, everyone was anxiously waiting for Goku's family, Master Roshi, and Krillen to arrive. Luckily for Yamcha they arrived just as Vegeta was about to lose his temper.

Everything was in full swing, there was laughter all around and friends were reminiscing. But what was most surprising, was Vegeta's continued presence. He stood close enough to be a part of the festivities but not so close that he had to actively participate. But old habits die hard and still not feeling 100% safe he had a wall to his back and chose to lean against it.

* * *

In the middle of one of Yamcha's stories Goku excused himself and went to the bathroom. AS he passed Vegeta they shared a few words. Goku was serious, which brought an honest reply out of Vegeta

"Glad to see you're staying 'Geta. You finally seem happy."

"Hm. Yes, staying with the woman certainly has its benefits. And I still have to make you realise who's the best between us."

Goku smirked as he replied. "You'll always have a rival in me Vegeta, and if you one day manage to prove your superiority then I'll have something to catch up to. For now let me lead."

Vegeta's smirk matched his. He found himself actually enjoying the clowns company. He might even dare saying Kakkarot was a friend, but not out loud though. Goku's expression turned serious again,

"I know it's not easy to admit, but I can see you have feelings for Bulma."

"Hn."

Goku passed Vegeta and let his feet lead him to where he needed to be

* * *

Vegeta didn't get to enjoy his position any longer as Bulma asked him to get her a soda. He didn't grunt or overreact; he simply stood and made his way to the kitchen. He passed the bathroom and realised Kakkarot still was still inside. He wouldn't pay him much mind, but what he heard shocked him. Kakkarot was coughing, which in itself was strange: saiyans never became ill. What caught his attention was how the cough sounded. Having seen and heard a lot of men die, and having killed many of those men himself, Vegeta knew what it sounded like when someone was coughing up blood.

Deciding it would be better to wait for now Vegeta got Bulma's soda but on his return trip Kakkarot exited the room. Vegeta didn't know what to say, having never cared for someone other than himself. He decided to point out the obvious.

"You missed a speck of blood on your sleeve, Kakkarot."

"What are you talking about 'Geta, that's ketchup."

"Doesn't smell much like ketchup."

And Vegeta continued walking; he decided Kakkarot would reveal it when he felt necessary. He never knew how much he'd grow to dislike himself for not saying anything to Bulma. But he felt an ominous feeling in his gut he'd never felt before.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed without incident and, after two in the morning, the group started thinning out. At last Goku and Chi-Chi were the last to leave and as the women said their goodbyes Goku and Vegeta agreed upon a date and location for their next spar.

"See you Goku, Chi-Chi and you too Gohan."

Vegeta couldn't place it, but Goku's reply to Bulma's greeting added to that feeling in the pit of his stomach

"See Ya."

* * *

AN: i guess i've made you guys wait a long time for this hey? All i can say is im sorry. and no this story will not be abandoned or discontinued. im aiming to provide full length interesting chapters as soon as possible. Reviews would be nice. flame me if necessary. anything you think i should add... really any type of review is welcome.


End file.
